Just Between Friends
by VashTSGirl45
Summary: AU After a passionate moment occurs between Sora and Riku, Riku denies his feelings in favor of a more traditional relationship with Kairi, leaving Sora broken hearted. Will he realize the mistake he's made before Sora does something drastic?RxS,RxK,Tort,
1. Behind Closed Doors

Hey everyone! OMFG, its me again with a new fic! gasping mice Um, basically, I keep getting ideas for new fics and yes my older ones, such as Voices of the Heart, Friend's Forever, and Sinners Saints and Sadists are getting pushed back. BUT! I will, eventually, finish them all! It's just very difficult to get free time to write anymore. I have actually resorted to taking a notebook with me to school everyday to kinda play catch up XD. Anyways, the point is, no yelling at me, I will please you all eventually. Now, onto this story. It's Kingdom Hearts and I am aiming for it to be very angsty and dramatic. Riku and Sora slash is going to dominate as per usual and will include Yaoi, Blood, Torture, and Suicide themes. Whether it will be T or M yet I'm not sure, but I will make sure it meets FF standards on some level. That said, I better start writing this, I'm not getting any younger going on and on about this crap, XE._**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Square Soft or any of it's affiliates. I am, however, a huge dork with an unhealthy KH obsession that loves to write angsty, dramatic, yaoi filled fics. Please do not sue me, I will use the opportunity to plea insanity and get off scott free. XD_

Kingdom Hearts:

Just Between Friends

Chapter - 1, Behind Closed Doors

I had been dreaming, lost in an empty, non existant world, when the voice of a cruel man drove me out of my blissful slumber. Why I jumped, I still don't know. It wasn't abnormal for my father to call my name in the middle of the night like he would a dog. A quick glance at the alarm clock on my night stand and I immediately knew what was going on. 2:41 AM; the time when all bars on the Island had closed, sending the drunken, unruly customers out into the street. Or, in my case, back home to terrorize his family.

"Sora! Sora! Where are you, you little shit!" he bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. I thought of playing sleep, but that would only inspire him to beat me until I was awake. "Sora! God Dammit! I'm talking to you! I know you can hear me! Get your ass down here, boy!" he shouted again, this time stomping his foot onto the hard wooden floor of the landing. There was no avoiding it, I had to comply.

With a deep sigh, I lifted my tired body up from my warm bed and made my way to the door, trying to subdue the shivers that kept running up and down my spine. I kept trying to tell myself that this time would be no different from the others. He would yell, and yell, then yell some more. Then he would beat me, send me back to bed, and pass out on the couch. It was all too routine.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I glanced around the dark hallway, which showed no signs of my mothers presence for hours. A pile of unfolded clothes still sat in a beige basket by her closed bedroom door. From the looks of things, I gathered that she had run off to Aunt Ryoko's well before the bastard even got home. When I was younger, I used to hate her for her cowardly disappearances. What kind of mother would leave her child alone with a complete psychopath in direct favor of her well being? But, after a while, just like with everything else, it became...routine...

"Sora! I'm not going to tell you again...GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm coming." I replied, trying my best not to sound as down as I felt. Even the slightest hint of depression or exhaustion in my voice only infuriated him further. He took it as a sign of disrepect, which could quickly turn 20 minute's of hell into an hour's worth.

"I swear to God, you're just as lazy as your good for nothing mother." He mumbled the moment I stepped onto the landing. "Where the hell did she go?" He demanded, grabbing me by the back of my neck and yanking me closer. The stench of alchohol on his breath threatened to make me gag.

"A-Aunt Ryoko's..." I stuttered nervously. Gods how I hated how pathetic I sounded.

"Stupid Bitch. She always has to run off and tend to her own shit. What about MY needs. What about this damn house that I'm paying for? It looks like shit!" he raged, shaking me like a rag doll with each harsh word.

"S-She should be b-back soon..." I whispered, hoping he would leave me be for the night and just wait to take his anger out on her. It was a selfish hope, and I knew that, but I was just so tired of being the punching bag.

"And thats supposed to do what? Huh, boy? Make me feel all better about her half ass work ethic? What makes you so special? If your mother is such an unreliable twat, why can't you lift a finger to do some things around here? HUH?" He roared, dragging me into the living room and then throwing me into a corner.

"P-Please...don't h-hit me..." I pleaded before I could stop myself.

"Damn, I must really be getting soft with you, boy. You're talking back to me and stuttering. I didn't raise no retard, nor did I raise a son who would talk to his father as he would a friend." I began to shake. Tears of pure terror and fear fell freely from my tired, red eyes. It was always like this before the initial hit. I was always afraid that he would find some way of getting stronger so that each new time he hit me he could cause more pain. But this time, just like the others, the suffering was the same.

The first hit came in the form of a kick. A direct connection with my stomach and his steel toed boot. I choked on the air forced out of my lungs and fell over onto my side, curling up into a ball as usual. Then a punch to the face, followed by a kick to the ribs. Before I knew it, he was pounding down on me like an angry animal, making me feel like some kind of intruder. It had been years since I was lovingly reffered to as this couples son. Now I was boy, or him. I was actually surprised when my father called me Sora tonight. Even though he was drunk beyond coherency, just hearing the name Sora was enough to remind me that I was a person, that I was alive.

How I managed to think about these things while being pummeled I'm not sure. But when the blissful state of unconscioussness kicked in after I began to see crimson pouring from my body like a waterfall, I welcomed it.

When I awoke the next morning, it was to a raging torrent of pain. I tried to sit up from the hard floor that I had been so lovingly left on, but the discomfort from even the slightest twinge of muscle movement was enought to keep me still. With great difficulty I rolled over onto my back, my view now of our cheaply plastered ceiling instead of my snoring father. A small part of me began to wonder when my mother would get home. And, at that, if she would be just in time to see her only son lying in a pool of his own blood.

I let a raspy laugh escape from my crimson colored lips. Hoisting myself agonizingly up from the roughly textured carpet, I remembered the answer to my frequently asked question. She would'nt give a damn. Slowly and steadily, I crept back upstairs, being extra careful to not make a sound. That last thing I wanted to do was wake a ferocious ogre from its sleep. Heading to the bathroom, I began to run a bath for myself. I had taken a shower well before bed lastnight, but if I wanted to be able to play my injuries off like always, I would need to soak out the aches and pains that filled.

A few hours passed. My mother came home. My father sobered up. And my torment was forgotten.

* * *

Okay and thats chapter one. Yeah I know there are alot of fics about Sora being abused by his parents, but this is going to be different. I would write more and really get into the plot aof the story, but I wanna build a little suspense first XD. The next chapter, providing any of you review, with definately be more pleasing. SOOOOOOOo PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Arigatou!

VashTSGirl45


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

UM, yeah, the summary for my story kinda got cut short, but I am trying to fix it so please still read! It's going to be a good fic! Truly! And that's all I had to say. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Only after you read though b/c any other way would be absurd:-P

* * *

Kingdom Hearts:

Just Between Friends

Chapter – 2, Seven Minutes in Heaven

-0-

The distant, but ever present call of seagulls carried me from a dream world back to my lonely reality. I awakened, once again, to a plainly decorated bedroom missing the sweet smell of pancakes that used to hang heavy in the house each morning. For a moment I let myself think of her. The warm smile she always carried just for me; her reassuring hugs. But only for a moment.

Leaving my tousled bed sheets in their usual untidy manner, I sleepily made my way into the kitchen, only stopping momentarily to gaze at the beautiful weather outside. My thoughts immediately went to Sora. Why I still can't say, but for some time now I had been looking at him differently and developing feelings for him that verged upon those of infatuation instead of friendship. Every time I saw him my world brightened and the weight I carried on my heart seemed to lessen. But it was impossible to feel those kind of things toward another guy, right?

Grabbing a nectarine and then throwing on my normal Island clothes, I decided to pay him a surprise visit. Arriving at his house in under ten minutes, just one glance at the small little home let me know that Sora's father was home. We had no real use for cars on the island with it being so small and every business and home within a five to ten minute hike. So the staggering, uneven footprints of a drunk easily stood out in a place covered entirely with sand.

At first I was reluctant to knock, afraid of waking Sora's useless, intoxicated excuse for a father. But the longer I stood at his door, the more I realized that I was actually craving to see him. His delicate face framed by the spiky brunette hair that just never seemed to lie down. His beautiful sapphire eyes and innocent smile. Now a days I experienced a tingling feeling that spread all over my body when I saw him, a feeling that urged for me to tell him how I felt. But I just couldn't.

Snapping out of my stupor I softly tapped on the door a few times, deciding that seeing Sora played priority over his idiot father. A few moments passed and then I began to hear the faint stirring of someone inside.

"Who is it!" A deep, raspy voice growled from behind the thick wood.

"I-It's Riku, sir," I answered nervously, subconsciously running a hand through my long, silver hair. Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, the door swung open and I was met by a beast. My own image reflected back to me in his dead, red eyes.

"What do you want, Riku?" He spat, looking me up and down in a way I didn't like.

"I c-came to see, Sora," I replied, trying to sound stern. For about a minute he just stood there, staring at me. Then, when I was just about to run off, he turned around and shouted into the dimly lit house.

"Sora! Hey, Sora! You're friend, _Riku's_ at the door!" I thought I heard a muffled, "I'm coming", but wasn't sure until the brunette I so longed to see finally came into my view.

"Hey, Riku!" He greeted, carefully stepping around his father, who had perched himself in the doorway. I felt a smile find its way onto my face, though I didn't really know why.

"Can you come sparring for a bit today?" I asked, almost mesmerized by his sad, yet beautiful eyes.

"Take him," Sora's dad interjected before Sora could answer while shoving him off of the porch, "It's not like we need him around here anyways," he added, slamming the door. I looked at Sora, half expecting him to make up an excuse for his father's rude behavior like always. But this time, all he did was slump down into the warm sand. Defeated. At that moment every part of me wanted to hug him, maybe even hold him and tell him that everything would be alright someday. But instead, I just sat down beside his hunched over form.

"What happened, Sora?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and then removing it when he winced.

"I-I… I just don't want to talk about it right now, Riku." He replied in a monotonic voice I hadn't heard from him in ages.

"But you're injured!" I protested, pulling his shirt off of his shoulder and exposing a large, sickening, black and blue bruise. "Sora…"

"J-Just… Can we get out of here before he changes his mind?" He pleaded, finally letting his eyes come up from the ground to meet my own aquamarine. My heart nearly melted.

"Yeah, let's go to my place. As you already well know, there's never anyone there."

-o-

The walk back to my place was executed in complete silence. I would occasionally look over at my brunette companion to make sure that he was still there. Sora was never this quiet.

"So, um… you can stay at my house as long as you'd like, Sora. You can even spend the night if it'll help any." I offered, that same strange tingling sensation sweeping over my body. I nearly tripped.

"Thanks, Riku. I just really don't want to go back there tonight." He replied, his worried look softening.

"You're welcome. I can't say that I know firsthand what you're going through, but know I am always here for you." Although pathetic and somewhat cliché' in nature, my heart meant the words and I could see Sora knew that when he gave me one of his brightest smiles. The tingling feeling worsened into a pain centered in my heart. By the time we arrived at my front door, I was clutching my chest.

"You feeling okay, Riku?" I heard Sora ask when he saw my unnatural posture.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I grunted, trying to shake off the obnoxious spell that had fallen over me. Straightening up from my slumped position, I dug for my keys, unlocked my door and ushered Sora in.

"Wow, Riku, your place has changed a lot since the last time I've seen it." Sora remarked, taking in the little changes that I had made to the living room and kitchen. I'd never seen new wallpaper and rearranged furniture affect someone so much.

"Well, I remembered how my mom always liked to switched things around here and there. The sad thing is that I just can't seem to do anything to my room." I joked, hoping that he wouldn't recall that the anniversary of her death was coming up in just a few days. I wasn't ready for the sympathy treatment from everyone on the island yet. "Would you like anything to eat? It's been made official that sparring is off for today. I wouldn't want to beat you when your not at your best. We might as well just laze around." I teased, nudging him on my way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever! I could beat you even if I was in a coma." Sora argued in a playful yet competitive tone. "And I would love something to eat. God knows that bastard nearly starves me at home." He added, falling down onto my couch.

"Hope you like fresh Paopu," I suggested while flinging open my refrigerator door.

"Paopu? But isn't that –"

"C'mon now, Sora. Don't tell me you still believe in that old story. I'd think that by now we've accepted that fairy tales and happy endings just don't come as often as people want to believe," I interrupted, purposely cutting him off. Of all the bedtime stories I had been told when I was little, I still thought the Paopu legend to be the dumbest.

"Well, I still want to believe that everyone deserves a happy ending," Sora grumbled over the sound of my chopping before turning on the TV. I couldn't help but laugh at his stubbornness.

"Always the dreamer," I mumbled in reply as I chopped up the last cantaloupe and added it to the huge bowl of fruit I had created. Picking up the overflowing piece of ceramic, I made my way into the living room, balancing an additional two cans of soda on my head. "The best snack food on the island." I commented, flopping down onto the couch and handing Sora a soda.

"Thanks. You know you didn't have to go to the trouble of making this, Riku," He said innocently. I was surprised when his tan skin revealed that he was blushing. Was it possible that he was beginning to have feelings for me as well?

"No problem at all," I replied, trying not to look him directly in the eye for fear of the pain returning. Though, that didn't help much because the feeling was already there. It had never really left, and sitting down next to him only made it worse. However, when I finally decided to meet his gaze, I began to slowly realize that the pain wasn't really pain. It was the burning desire that my heart held for him. I thought back to the different romance movies I had seen where love and longing for another person had actually made a character ill. How easily I had dismissed their situations as being ridiculous. Now, I was tasting their pain. I was the soul tormented by love. The moron chasing a hopeless romance.

A moment or two passed by and we continued to stare at each other. I, captivated by my mental epiphany, and he curious as to why I was looking at him so intensely. If only he could read my thoughts, he would see how torn I was. A battle between passion and reason was going on in my head and after the bloody battle had come to an end, the side fighting for my libido stood victorious.

"Riku? Is something bothering you?" He managed to ask before I shoved him down onto the couch and pinned him with my weight. "Riku?"

"Sora, I'm sorry… but I just can't stop myself. I can't ignore the longing I have for you any longer. I-I… I love you, Sora." I confessed before taking him into a hungry kiss. At first I felt a small hint of resistance, probably from shock, and then he relaxed, accepting my advance. The pain I had been feeling was finally easing. Holding his arms above his head with one hand, I let the other find its way up his shirt while my tongue licked at his lips begging for entrance. Finding my way in with little trouble, it wasn't long before we both began to gasp for breaths in between our zealous encounter. Neither of us wanting the moment to end.

"L-o-ve… y-you… t-t-too…" I began to hear between pants from the submissive, now feverish, brunette beneath me.

"W-wha? What were you trying to say?" I finally asked, my curiosity peaked. I was already missing the intoxicating taste of his lips.

"I s-said that I love y-you too, Riku," Sora said breathlessly, looking at me with wide, almost unreal blue eyes. "I just never had the nerve to tell you. I mean, how weird would that have sounded? Telling your best friend, who is a guy, that you have feelings for him that go beyond friendship? I just couldn't do it…" He confessed. I was Euphoric. So much so in fact that I didn't even give a reply before capturing his lips once more. Releasing his arms and tracing his warm, yet frail body with my fingertips, I gasped when he latched his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I can't say how long we stayed that way. Close, holding one another in a kiss that never seemed to end. I would have been fine if an eternity had passed, as long as I would never have to be separated from him. My Sora. My conscience was telling me that this was wrong. That our love was forbidden. Sinful. But for that moment, just that one moment, we were the world's happiest sinners.

* * *

Muahaha chappie 2 has been completed! I hope more of you guys review this time around. Oh yeah and don't think that this is going to turn all fluffy and crap. Its not. This is just the beginning and probably as sweet as this story is going to get. Until chapter 3! Jya Mata!

VashTSGirl45. Read and REVIEW! PLZ!


	3. Distortion

And we enter into Chapter 3. Seriously though, I think that I am going to stop greeting you guys with every new chapter. I'm sure its getting old by now, lol. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far because things are going to go sour really fast. I won't talk too long, but I want to leave you all with a small friendly reminder. If you read my story and get the chance, I would love more reviews:D just keep it in mind if you will. ;D Now onto the story.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts:

Just Between Friends

Chapter - 3, Distortion

-0-

How sleep had found me after such an ardent skirmish I'm still unsure. Perhaps my mind, my soul had finally found peace in the fact that I was loved by someone. I sighed contently as my eyes slid open, happy that I had not awakened to angry screams and shouting for once. A quick glance at the clock made me realize that the whole day had passed by in our slumber. A firm yet warm pressure around my waist reassured me that it didn't matter. Even in the darkness that cloaked the room, the one embracing me, holding me, stayed illuminated. Florescent.

His long hair, as silver as the purest moonlight, laid intertwined with mine. His pale, almost milky white skin brightened my own tan hue. Rolling over and looking at his peaceful face made me long to see his aquamarine eyes and reminded me of the nights spent at home sitting in my room. Alone. Tormented and ashamed by a growing infatuation with my best friend. Now, lying next to him, cradled in his arms, I was able to find my own sense of true happiness.

A moment or two passed and I decided to redirect my gaze to the ceiling. Quiet. Everything was so quiet. For the moment the only noise that could be heard was Riku's rhythmic breathing. Then, without warning, a series of loud knocks rocked against Riku's front door, shattering my world of blissful silence.

At first I thought about ignoring the persistent visitor. But when Riku began to stir I realized that it was impossible.

"S-Sora? Is someone knocking?" he asked groggily, turning his squinted gaze towards the door.

"Yeah…" I replied, thankful that the darkness in the room hid my worried expression. Though based solely on paranoia and years spent living in fear, every part of me believed that the person knocking was no visitor, but my drunkard father himself coming to drag me home for another beating. I held my breath when I heard the doorknob being violently twisted.

"Riku? Riku, are you home?" came a muffled female voice through the thick wooden door. "Hello?" she called again, this time her tone clearer. I sighed, finally realizing who it was. Kairi.

"Oh dammit! I completely forgot!" Riku mumbled under his breath. I watched in silence as he hastily put on a shirt, confusion and curiosity fogging my thoughts.

"Forgot? Forgot about what?" I asked, flipping on a light.

"I had promised Kairi that I would come over for dinner at her house tonight," he quickly explained while glancing out the window. Even from the couch I was able to clearly see the obviously impatient figure standing outside.

"Well what are you going to do?" I inquired, nervously running one of my hands through my hair. This was too awkward of a situation to explain. Even a lie would still raise suspicion, and Kairi was known for collecting and spreading rumors. The whole island would know our 'secret' by dawn.

"Go upstairs and stay quiet. I'll just tell her that our practice really wore me out, and when I came home I accidentally fell asleep. She'll be angry, but not half as furious as she'd be if she knew the truth," Riku replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me off of the couch. "Now c'mon! Hurry!" he commanded in a hushed tone while shoving me up the stairs.

Once secure in the fact that I was completely absent from view, Riku rushed back down stairs and to the door. I watched in forced silence as the girl I had once held in friendship, now in rivalry, smugly entered the house.

"It's about time! I thought that I'd be standing out there all night!" Kairi shouted, looking around the house with scrutiny.

"Sorry, Kairi, I didn't hear you at first," Riku replied in his usual cool tone, motioning for her to come in and sit down. She accepted his offer without hesitation and I shifted position so that they didn't disappear from my sight.

"Where were you? Dinner was at seven and it's past nine, Riku!"

"I'm sorry! You know Sora and I spar almost everyday, and today I kind of overdid it. When I came home to change I decided to lie down for a while and well… next thing I knew you were pounding at the door."

"Since when do you get that tired from practice? You and I both know Sora isn't much of a challenge. I'm surprised that he can even hold a sword." I began to seethe with anger. How could she be so two-faced?

"That's quite an ignorant statement considering the fact that you have never even watched us fight, Kairi."

"Whatever. Call me ignorant or biased, I don't care. I just don't like him. Honestly, Riku, you spend to much time keeping him company. You rarely make any time for me." I took a few steps downstairs and peeked over the banister. What was she trying to pull, now?

"What do you mean, Kairi? I always make time for you and everyone else on the island," Riku explained, shifting his weight on the couch.

"You know what I mean, Riku. Do I always have to spell things out for you? I have feelings for you that far surpass those of friendship," Kairi confessed, scooting closer and closing the gap between them. "I love you, Riku…" She whispered before capturing him in a kiss.

My heart jumped up and into my throat, hushing the loud gasp that so wanted to escape from my lips. It felt like I was suffocating, being robbed of my breath by some cruel being whose only wish was my quick death. I was completely numb by the time I realized he had accepted and relaxed in her caress.

-0-

* * *

And thats it for now! I will be on the review lookout for those who leave me some! See you all in chapter 4! Jya!

VashTSGirl45


End file.
